the totaly awesome, amazing next generation
by MKrocks
Summary: the xiaolin heros are grown up and they've moved out to go and fight evil. so it's the next generation of warriors. one with a dark past. all relatied to charters we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; This is my first fan fic and I wanted to do it for a while so ya 

Disclaimer; if I owned xiaolin showdown don't you think I'd be writing the script and not a fanfic.Just to get things clear.

* * *

I made up a lot of couples so charters would make senses, and this chapter is just charters from the show realising they have feelings for each other. Also there around twenty in this chapter

* * *

**jack-jesse**

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius/prince of darkness, was sitting in his "evil layer" trying to think up a way too defeat the xiaolin losers but for some strange reason all he could think about was, the rock brains (clays) sister, Jesse.  
Jack then realised something, something that shook him to the core. HE WAS IN LOVE. "ahh nuts" he thought. Jack went over to his evil bookcase and got out "hanibal beans guide to being evil" but that's not what he was looking for. He then got out "chase young's the 100 rules of evil, p.s this book is so much better than Hannibal's book". He then opened it, and what did it say. rule number one. You cannot and I mean cannot love someone, at all. "damn it" said jack. "ahh well the evil think was only a phase, anyway.  
So jack flew to Texas to find his love.

Jesse had given up her position as the black vipers leader after she beat clay. She now helped her dad on the ranch. And had no idea what was coming to Texas (coincidently, her dad had started to get on to her about marrying since clay didn't want to take over the farm or marry). So there she was minding her own business when jack lands on the dusty ground. He then told Jesse that he loved her even though they only met once a long, long time ago. She then slapped him in the face and tell him to go jump into old man hickory's lake, when he said he loved her even if that meant giving up evil. He then stared grovelling for about an hour, until Jesse finally gave in "o.k., I'll go on 1 date with you, if you leave me alone cause I have mountains of work to do". "great I'll see you at seven". said jack then he went off to get ready. After there date Jesse found herself finding, jacks whole "clumsy, helpless, stupid thing funny. And so after a few years of going out they got married and had a son. His name is Dan, and you'll hear more about him later.

**Chase-wuya (sort off)**  
wuya was bored of her mind, she had absolutely nothing to do. For the all years she had been with Chase. He had not let her go after shen-gong-wu. But now he wouldn't even let her leave his layer. Wuya was so thankful that her long, boring nine months where almost over. As she sat in her favourite spot (beside the water fall thing) she wondered if she'd ever get her powers back. She let out a sigh as she looked up to Chase's crow that was watching her every move, reporting to Chase if she even threw a measly rock at the stupid thing. She no longer, vainly look at herself in the mirror, as her once stunning figure had vanished. "this is all Chase's fault, he knocked me up. Maybe I could…" she muttered to herself . "could what" Chase young who was standing right beside her. Wuya hated when he did that. "Chase how long have you been standing there" said wuya. "Long enough" coolly replied Chase. "wuya I wanted this to happen as much as you did, but now that it's happened where just going to have to deal with it" said Chase who then left. "still your fault" she said to herself.

Later that evening wuya was walking along a corridor, to her room when tons of water crashed to the ground, underneath her. "great I wet myself, chase is going to get a real kick out of this one" said wuya. Then she stared getting craps really bad craps. Like the one's you get during your time off month (if you're a girl). It then hit wuya what was happing "curse you to hell Chase Young" screamed wuya just as another contraction came. By that point the crow had already informed Chase of what was happing.

**Now what you've all been waiting for Rai-kim**

"this is most disrespectful, Kimiko" said omi "you have to be married before you can start having kids, now you are in disgrace" continued omi as he turned his back to kimiko. "yeah omi it WAS disrespectful, about 100 years ago" shouted kimiko. "know kim calm down it's not good for you now that your…" said clay as he backed his bags (he was on his way to go see Jesse)  
"good point clay. I still can't believe Jesse's married Jack Spicer off all people". said kimiko "I know that was the weirdest wedding I've ever been to" Said clay. "although it was good to see Jack's cousin Meagan again. She really stung her items on the party stage" replied omi. "they all looked at omi. "I think he..no that's not it. oh he means strutted her stuff on the dance floor" said kimiko. "ohh" replied everyone except raimundo who was still in a state of shock.

"Raimundo are you o.k. partner, you've been quieter than a cow that had it's tongue bit of by a rattle snake" asked clay. "what? I..I have to go think, have a nice time clay" replied raimundo as he ran off. "hmm, kimiko may I ask who the father is" asked omi "so how far gone is your sister, clay?" quickly asked kimiko "ohh she just found out yesterday. I'll tell ya she sounded happier than a bee after finding a flower in the desert" said clay "kimiko why did you change the subject when I asked who the father was? Is it someone we know?

"omi, kimiko, clay, rai… where is raimudo?" asked master fung "he said he had too go think after kimiko told us she's…" kimiko was covering omi's mouth "he just had to go and… and do leader stuff" said kimiko while still holding omi's mouth. "o.k. what I have too tell you is that know you are adults and know that you all are grand mater dragons, you have to leave on a quest" said master fung.

"well I already have my quest, for the moment and that's go see Jesse" said clay as he sipped up his bag. "master fung what will kimiko do now that she's…" omi was cut short. "omi why don't you go on a quest to find your parents?" suggested kimiko trying to shut omi up. "kimiko is there something you'd like to tell me?" said master fung. "all she has to say is that she's pregnant" said omi as he dodged kimiko as she tried to cover omi's mouth again.

"then kimiko shall stay here until she has the baby" said master fung who looked really annoyed. "after that it's up to her what to do" said master fung. "and I'll let you out off disgrace, if you tell me who the father is?" said omi.  
"fine it's.. it's raimundo" kimiko told them and they were shocked


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note; **To everyone that is confused about master fung being annoyed it's because, when the monks leave master fung will have a break from teaching monks for a while, and if kimikos pregnant that means he's not going to get that break. also I know I spelt cramp wrong by leaving out the m. but nobodies perfect. I laughed till I cried when I realised what I had spelled, and I'm still trying to edit my story plus my spelling is cramp. anyway on with the chapter.

**disclaimer; **sorry not that smart to think up xiaolin showdown, but I do own May, Dan, Raimiko, Jadin, Melissa, Chao, Hannibal Beans guide to being evil and Chase Young's 100 rules of evil p.s this books better than Hannibal beans book.

**The New warriors (this is just there names and who there parents are and other stuff)**

**Raimiko- **pretty easy huh. it's Raimundos and Kimikos kid, and he wants to be just like his dadlooks exactly like his dad. just with blue eyes. same hair stile too. His element is fire like his mother.

**Dan- **you already know. it's Jack and Jesses kid. Jesse was afraid of Dan being weak like her husband so she sent him to the temple to train. He has blond hair that's like clays but without the hat and green eyes but really skinny. His element is wind. (Does not where eyeliner)

**Jadin- **he's Jermans kid. After hearing all the great stories about the temple Jadin begged his dad to let him go, and it worked. Practically a clone of his dad. he always wears a basketball cap. His element is earth. loves basketball

**May-** on his quest to find his parents Omi found a girl half dead. he then took her back to the temple, where she was named May. She's now the new temple orphan, and she will only tell people about two words of her past "kitkit". She has jet balk hair (that's always in a French plait), pale skin and blue eyes that are so blue there almost white. Her element is water. She hates when people hug her.

**Melissa-** katnapas daughter. unlike her mother she hates cats, wants to rule the world and kill all cats. she has brown hair and green eyes. She hates the new monks, especially Dan for some reason.

**Chao-** Chase and wuyas son. looks like wuya accept with short hair and no eyeliner. inherited his dads ability too change into a dragon thing. But doesn't have the dragon eyes.

Oh and before I forget in the last chapter I didn't mention that Omi is know taller than everyone, because it's a known fact that the smaller you are when your young the taller you will be when you've stopped growing. even ask my uncle whose 6 foot 5 but omi is still bald. Also raimundo and kimiko got married. And know the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally tomorrow Raimiko would start his training, Raimiko had been dreaming of this day. He was going to be exactly like his dad, and he couldn't wait to meet his team mates that one day he would be leader over. (hay his dad was leader so he had to be leader) Also his dad, mom, master clay, master omi and master monk guan where coming to the temple to see the new dragons, and he was one of the new dragons. Raimiko was outside wandering around bored stiff waiting for the day to end, when suddenly master omi came in carrying someone. _that's weird master omi was supposed to come tomorrow. _"help I need help shouted omi" master fung then came. the minute he saw that omi was carrying a girl that looked Raimikos age, master fung lead him into the infirmary. _wonder who that was _thought Raimiko as he thought of the girl being carried in omi's arms. _She had cuts, bruises and terribly wounds. she must have been in a fearless battle _"I wish I was in a fearless battle" said Raimiko to himself.

_I woke up, I was hurting all over then memories of the battle came back_. "Great dashies ghost she's awake" said a tall, bald man with a huge head who was standing over her. "good, good " said another older smaller man. who was bandaging her arm. "May I ask how you came to be in this state" said the bald one. "um... who are you" I said. "oh sorry I am master omi, a xialin dragon" said omi "oh and how did I get here" I said. "I found you unconscious, so I brought you back here" said omi "hey I just had an idea. where looking for new monks to join the temple, would you like to train here and some day become a grand master dragon like me" said omi "I'd love to" I replied. I new then I'd found some ware to live. _I might not be able to live here if they found out my past_. "what is your name"said omi. I wish I could answer but truth be told I was never given a name. "ehh... I don't know" I said "ahh all done, by the way my name is master fung" said the old man. "And I see you've probably lost your memory while you were unconscious, well will just have to give you a name then" said master fung. _I'm not going to correct him about my memory I can't really remember much about it, only about how I hated it as I was tormented all of my life. _"alright how about May. that's a nice name" said omi "o.k. my name is May" I said finally I had a name, _And if I say I don't remember my past they won't ask. _

**the next day**

Dan really didn't want to go. He loved it at the ranch. "But you'll make more friends than a pig at aunt beszes barbeque" his mother had said. Dan was glad of one thing though, his granny and mom had been making him eat tons of food all his life trying to "fatten him up" but it hadn't worked and they wouldn't do that at the temple, he hoped. So in the end Dan was a little excited about going. mostly scared though. So on the day he was leafing a huge dragon came. "hop on Dan" said the dragon. "your. Your a dragon" said Dan. "well what did you expect" said the dragon "oh where are my manners my name is Dojo" politely said Dojo. "Nice to meet you Dojo" Dan said as he hoped on. "good bye son. Good look finding shen-gong-warts" said Dan's mom as her, Jack, his granny and granddad waved him good by. They went back to work as Dojo flew off.

Jadin was saying good bye to his old man when Dojo arrived "Hay Jerman, I guess this is Jadin, wow he looks allot like you" said Dojo "I see your a basketball fan Jadin" said Dojo. "yeah I love basketball" said Jadin. "well lets go" said Dojo. as Jadin hoped on Dojo, he looked at a blonde, skinny guy that looked like he hadn't eaten in months. "Remember if you don't like it in china you can always come back to new York" said Jerman. he's always holding me back, _he's just jealous that I got to go to the temple too train and he didn't thought Jadin. _"no, I made up my mind and it's too late to turn back now. So see you old man" replied Jadin. "bye, and I'm not that old" shouted Jerman as Dojo flew away. when they got to the temple an old man, a very tall bald man and a boy with brunette hair and blue eyes that looked about Jadins age where waiting for them. As he hoped down off Dojo the blonde kid fell off. Jadin and the boy with brown hair laughed as blondly got to his feet. "Well I got to fly, kimiko, raimundo, clay and guan still have to be picked up, god if I started making everyone who got on my back pay I'd be a very rich dragon" said Dojo before he took off.

Dan know knew that the others were going to be mean to him, that he wasn't going to fit in. But his only ticket out of here was already going to get the older dragons. "o.k. follow me" said the tall bald man disturbing Dan's trail of thought. The tall man stopped in a court yard "I will leave you here too get to know one another better, by the way I am master omi and master fung will be here in a few minutes with May the last member of your team" said master omi before leaving.

Raimiko was stuck for words "so... you like stuff..." said Raimiko "he I think we should learn each others name's first" said one of the new guys. "me o.k. I'm Raimiko" Raimiko said proudly. "yo I'm Jadin, and I'm from new York and stuff" said the one who suggested telling each others name. "I...um.. never mind" said the skinny blonde one. "go on tell us your name" I said. "um...Dan" he said in a whisper. "sorry I can't here you your going to have to speak up" shouted Jadin as if Dan were deaf or something. Me and Jadin cracked up laughing _I think me and Jadin are going to get on very well, thought_ Raimiko. Dan laughed a little before going quiet again "Come on Dan we're not going to rip your head off so lighten up" I said " o.k. I'll try" said Dan. "Hay what do you think this May is going to be like" said Jadin. "well here comes the old dude with a girl that's limping" said Dan suddenly with a new confidents.

May limbed up to her new team mates "hello, the last team member welcome" said Raimiko as he went up and hugged her "what the hell are you doing" said May who was terrified. "hugging you" said Raimiko "by the way my names Raimiko, what's yours "get off me" said May as she pushed Raimiko off "get off me, that's a weird name" said Dan "never ever do that again" May had no idea what a hug was but it freaked her out. People had only ever been that close too her if they were hurting her. "why" said Jadin. "Cause there scary o.k." said May "oh really" plotted Raimiko. Dan, Jadin and Raimiko spent the next hour or so chasing May around giving her hugs. May of course was running for her life.

"father" Chao called out "I have returned" Chao called out again "and..." said Chase Young from the shadows as he step out to face his son." my other, weaker half is dead" replied chao. "Are you certain" said chase young still remaining cool, he liked chao's other half better than the chao standing in front of him, his other half wasn't as strong as chao but allot more cunning. "yes it's 100 dead" said Chao happy with his victory. "good work son, I always hated that other half of yours" said Wuya who was coming out of the shadows as well. Over the years Chase and Wuya were as close to each other as they were when they first met, pretending to like each other while the both plotted against one another behind each others back. Each trying to get rid of the other, each knowing the other was plotting made them plot harder. Chao liking his mother more than Chase made Chase more cautious. Knowing one day Chao and Wuya would team up and try to over throw him, maybe not to day but they will some day, and now with Chao's other half dead it wasn't a matter of would they attack Chase it was when.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woo. what was Chao's other half? will Dan fit in? I know but I'm not going to tell you yet mahahaha ha ha. also I'm sorry that I didn't do anything with Melissa but meh I'm getting there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note; **I updated chapter 2 after I realised that I made loads of spelling and grammar mistakes. So on with the story and stuff.

**Disclaimer; **Every day I put 1 cent in a jar. Every day, sadly I still do not have enough to buy Xiaolin showdown, but some day. My point is I do not own Xiaolin showdown, yet.

Melissa was pissed off. Her moms stupid cats where every ware. What's worse is that they were in her room. Melissa hated when those little fs had pissed all over her bed. Melissa hated cats. She absolutely hated cats. Every one thought since her mom was in love with them, she was. But she wasn't. she loathed cats and her mom had millions of the furry bds. When melisa took over the world the first thing she would do is kill all cats.

"Damn cats" muttered Melissa as she stormed into her moms clothes room. Her mom was a rich designer for, guess what? Cat clothes so there was one room in the house where Catnappay made her expenses cat clothes. Also it's the room where Catnappay got her cats to try on outfits to see if they fitted and if looked good etc. "oh good, melisa there you are. I have something your going to love" said Catnappay. "mom, your stupid cats pissed all over my bed again" screamed Melissa "I'll deal with that in a minute. But first you have to see this I know your just going to love it" replies Catnappay "oh god, what is it" said Melissa. Catnappay then pulled out an updated version of her old cat outfit. "Mom for the last time, I'm only going to wear that thing if you let me get a dog" shouted Melissa at the top of her voice. "Melissa I'm not getting you a dog. There dirty and smelly and stupid. I mean how are my little darlings supost to live in the same house as a dog" said Catnappay. "at leased they don't piss all over my bed" replied Melissa. "darling I said I'd handle that in a minute. Now maybe if I just made the tail shorter you'd.." said catnappay "NO" screamed Melissa. God I hate cats thought Melissa.

After chasing May around for an hour Jadin, Raimiko and Dan had to stop because May had climbed up the tallest tree she could find and was at the very top of that tree. It took allot of coxing to get her down. "come on May were sorry" said Raimiko. "yah we won't hug you any more, promise" said Jadin. " thanks allot Raimiko, now she'll never come down" wisped Jadin. "Hay it was funny at the time, how was I supposed to no she could climb to the very top of a tree even when she's inured" replied Raimiko. "May if you come down I'll umm I'll help you make the other to sufferer" said Dan. "really" said May "great now we got to get hurt" said Raimiko "serves you right" said Jadin. "I didn't see you object when we first started chasing her" said Raimiko "shut up" said Jadin.

Finally they May came down, and when she came down Dojo had come back with Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and master monk Guan. The minute Raimiko saw Dojo he legged it over. "Mom, Dad" Raimiko said as he went over and greeted his parents.

After about an hour of family reunions and so and so met so and so, or I haven't seen you since you were this highs. It was time for the new monk's element were decided. "Dan your wind, Jadin your fire, may your water and Raimiko your fire. Now if you'll excuse us, all the master dragons must talk about what new evils there are. You 4 should socialise " said master fung as he and the other masters walked into the meditation room (were the shen gong woo are kept). "Wow that was quick, I seriously thought being made monks would take longer and allot more…. Ceremonial" said Jading "yeah same hear, but meh what can ya do" said Dan. "I guess your right" said Raimiko. "honestly I didn't know what to expect" said May. "so what new evil do you think where going to have to face" said Raimiko "what's a evil" said May "you have no idea what evil is?" said Jadin "well I have know memory, remember" said May and which was a total lie and she did have her memory she just didn't want to tell anyone "oh yeah. Well evil is where you do bad stuff and… Raimiko you seem to know allot about this stuff you tell her cause I can't" said Jading "why me… fine, evil is where you want to take over the world and you care about no one but yourself" said Raimiko "oh so are we evil" said May "NO" said everyone. "oh so what are we then if where not evil" said May "were the opposite of evil, were good" said Raimiko. "And it's our job to stop evil from taking over the world and hurting people" said Dan "and they try to do that allot" said Jading "and will be there to stop them" said Raimiko "yeah as long as no one hugs me" said May.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **I'm a little sad that not that many people are reviewing but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing cause I enjoying writing this, and to all that have reviewed "**thanks it means allot to me**" and to people that haven't "**do it" **p.s. i have some knew tackticks to get people toreview.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say I owned xiaolin showdown sadly I don't and sadly I can't think up a better disclaimer.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a day of getting to know one another the xioalin dragons (omi, clay, master monk guan, etc) left to go fight some new evil, and Jadin, Raimiko, Dan and May had to start there training the next day. It was the basic bamboo jumping, blade avoiding stuff. As you can all guess Raimiko had already done stuff like before so he was really good, May found herself to be a natural, Jadin found it hard and challenging but did well for his first attempt and as we expected Dan did terribly by falling allot and jack spicer being your dad doesn't help much with jack being totally helpless and all. After Dan had fallen of one of the bamboo poles for the 50th time in two minutes master fung told them that they could go take a break. After that they all collapsed on some grass in exhaustion.

"what did I get myself into" said Dan "tell me about it" said Jadin "Raimiko how did you get so good" said Jadin "a lot of practise and determination" replied Raimiko "oh, May how did you get that good" said Dan "I have no idea" said May "do you remember anything" said Raimiko "um… It's all hazy, all I can think of is kitkit" said May "kitkit what does that mean" said Jading "can't remember" said May "o.k. that's weird" said Raimiko. "yeah well at least your good at this hole mashel arts thing, I'm useless at it" said Dan "don't worry Dan it's only our first day of training, you'll get better" reassured Jadin.

Just then Dojo came slithering up. "guys a new shen gong wu has just activated. All the new monks looked at Dojo in utter confusion, its not that they didn't know what a shen gong wu was it was just they had know idea what to do. "alright let me explain," said Dojo (I'm not going to make dojo explain everything because it would be to long and boring and everyone already knows what shen gong wu are, and just so you won't be confused later. Dojo also explained what show downs are and all that jazz)

After going though everything with the new monks Dojo told them to get a move on and they hoped on to his back. "so what shen gong wu is it" asked raimiko while they were flying in mid air "it's actually two shen gong wu the desire arrow and the bow of the heart" replied Dan who had the shen gong wu scroll. "why did you put the two together, I thought you only hid one shen gong wu in one place Dojo" said Raimiko (this is subliminal messaging you will review this story, oh and there will be alot more subliminal messaging) " I do it's just that these two need to be kept together and I was running out of places to hide shen gong wu" said Dojo "so what does this one do" asked Jading "well who ever gets hit by the desirer arrow falls in love with the first person they see but it only works if you fire it with the bow of the heart and vice versa, it's handy if you want to set people up at party's" said Dojo.

"Also there's a funny story behind these to shen gong wu. I hide them in Italy, but someone named Cupid came along and dug them up, then went around claming he was a god, he made the people who didn't believe him fall In love with people who were already in love with someone else or people who aren't aloud to love, thus they killed them self's due to a broken heart. Thankfully before he died he had them hidden in the temple the Romans built for him(1). So no one would ever know. Continued Dojo

"so I'm guessing were going to cupids temple" said Jading "you know it" said Dojo. "I hope Chase and Wuya don't try and stop us" said Raimiko "Chase and Wuya" said May "oh you probly don't know them, there really evil guys that are trying to take over the world, as evil people do, both have succeeded once but then were defeated" answered Jading "oh, o.k." said May. "This isn't going to end well" thought May.

They soon arrived at cupids temple. As they walked down the cold, crumbling, dusty old temple they came to a room were there was 2 corridors. "alright we'll spilt up, May and me will go into the one on the right, Dan and Jadin will go into the one on the left" said Raimiko. "o.k. Rai and May take the fancy feet and Jay and Dan take the human cannon ball thing(2) and come find each other if you find anything or get in trouble" said Dojo "right" said everyone and they then spilt up.

As Dan and Jadin walked down the corridor not much was said until. "Hey Dan do you think it was a coincidence or accident when Raimiko parried himself up with May" said Jading "what do you mean?" replied Dan "never mind" said Jading "no tell me" said Dan "o.k. doesn't it seem strange that when May said she didn't like hugs Rai went around hugging her, and at the first chance he got he parried himself up with her" cheekily said Jading "oh" said Dan "your still not getting me are you?" asked Jading "no, sorry" replied Dan. "sigh, alright just follow this plain and you'll be fine so..…" said Jadin as they continud to walk down the corridor

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(3)Wuya had senesced a new shen gong wu, of course Chase wasn't allowing her to go after them. But Chase wasn't here, he had gone to fight Omi and the rest of them, but had pacifically said that if he found out wuya had gone after shen gong wu, child or no child, Wuya would find herself without a place to stay(4).

But he didn't say that Wuya couldn't make other people go after them for her. The minute the Desire Arrow and the Bow of the Heart activated she went to go find Chao.

As she entered Chao's room she found him sparring. "Chao dear would you stop for a minute" said Wuya sweetly "what is it mother" asked Chao who had ignored her and hadn't stopped sparring. "A new Shen gong wu has activated" said wuya "so…." said Chao who was kicking an imaginary foe. "I want you to go after it and get it for me" said Wuya. "Didn't father say we weren't allowed go after shen gong wu?" said Chao who stopped sparring and was now looking at Wuya(review the story) "yes but he didn't say you weren't allowed" answered Wuya. "yes he did, he kept warning me that son or not he'd kick my ass if I went after shen gong wu" said Chao "I don't remember him saying that" said Wuya "that's because you were to busy looking at yourself in the mirror, he told me not to every hour on the hour, and I swear he also kept telling me while I was asleep" said Chao "well that's not the point, he's not here right now and if you and I ever want to rule the world we need to eliminate the competition which is Chase and to do that we need shen gong wu" said Wuya

"eh" said Chao "What, is he behind me?" said wuya who quickly turned around to check if Chase was there, when she saw no sign of Chase she turned back around. "Don't scare me like that, Chao!" said Wuya "sorry mother" said Chao who wasn't the least bit sorry and actually looked amused at Wuyas miniature panic attack "well are you going to go get the Shen gong wu or not?" asked wuya "alright all go, were is it anyway?" asked Chao. Wuya then told Chao what shen gong wu it was, were it is and how to get there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa was in her room listing to music and drawing bloody endings for cats(5) when her Mom rushed in. "Melissa a shen gong wu has just activated this is your chance to get rich, get your coat and get going" said catnappa. "Alright but 1. I'm taking over the world and I'm already rich thanks to you and 2. I'm not wearing that stupid cat outfit" said Melissa "but it would look so cute and…" said catnappa "no mom, now tell me wear and what it is" said Melissa "fine" said catnappa and after telling her daughter that she only knew that shen gong wu had activated and that she didn't know what it was she gave have daughter jack spicers old shen gong wu tracking devise,(6) Melissa then went on her way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

May and Raimiko were still walking down the corridor.(review this story) Raimiko was stuck for words. His mouth was as dry as a desert(7) after a while of walking down a corridor that looked like it never ended he finally got the courage to say "so May, why do you always keep your hair in a French plat". "Because my hair doesn't look nice down, now can we please just try and find this shen gong wu" answered May. She didn't mean to be mean to Raimiko it's just that she didn't want to show him her hair when it's down and she was nevus about the evil they might face, she had only Ever faced evil once and look how good that turned out(8)

It was then that Raimiko and May reached a dead end. "Dang" said Raimiko but May did not answer she just looked at a brick on the old wall that meant a dead end. She then went up to it and pushed it. Turns out that it was a secrete button that moved the wall away and lead to a secrete chamber. When the went in the wall closed behind them and there was someone in front of them. "Finally I was beginning think that I wouldn't have to face anyone" said there mysterious foe "May get ready to fight" whispered Raimiko

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is this mysterious foe? What is Jadin's plan? Will Dan ever under stand what Jadin is talking about? Will Chase ever find out Chao and Wuya disobeyed him? Will Melissa ever find out what Shen gong wu activated? Why do birds suddenly appear ever time you are near? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time.**

(1)- Romans build temples for all sorts of gods and I know they steal gods of other religions and Cupid was actually Eros from the Greek religion but meh poetic licence. Also know that Dojo hid the shen gong wu at presumably 500AD and the romans were long gone by then but again poetic licence.

(2)- I can't remember the name for that shen gong wu. If anyone knows please tell me.

(3)- this was at the same time that Dojo had told the others that a new shen gong wu had activated also the same time Catnappa had told Melissa.

(4)- he'd kick her out of his evil lair.

(5)- She was drawing pictures of dead cats, killed by her. Example- cat with a dagger in its back.

(6)- when Jack gave up being evil he had a huge garage sale and sold all his evil stuff, and he sold his shen gong wu tracking thing to catnappa.

(7)- mmm dessert. Sorry i'm just really hunger.

(8)- chapter two, when Raimiko first saw May she was badly injured, also read what it says when she first wakes up. You can probably put two and two together, and if you can't well tuff because I'm not spelling it out for you and you'll find out later enyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **you've probably already know that I've started something no one else has thought of on fan fiction (well I've never seen it done before) **subliminal messaging**, mahahahaha, and there's more were that came from mahahahahah cough cough, I really should stop laughing evilly so much but meh, mahahahahahahaha. Anyway thanks to Suicidal RuBBerDuckie for the great review and yes I was actually going for the whole find out next time on dbz I was even going to put that in, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Also Mays past will be revelled soon, maybe in this chapter, maybe the next, I don't know.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even my dignity that went long ago because my mother gets kicks out of humiliating me. (well that's not entirely true, I do own everything I said I owned in chapter two.)

After having to go though his plain 5 times to Dan, Jadin was sure that by now Dan under stood it. "Alright so were do we get the chicken" said Dan "I never said anything about a chicken, Dan. I said we call him a chicken" said Jadin "oh well that plan is sneaker than a cattle hustler in cow world" said Dan "yeah I know but it will be hilariously funny" said Jadin "how is it going to be funny" said Dan "because…" Jadin was cut short when he saw a big spaces room with a statue of cupid at the back marking the end of the long corridor and the entrance to a big room. "Yes the long, boring corridor of doom has ended" rejoiced Dan "finally that place was hell, now lets get looking for the shen gong wu so we can get out of here so we can put my plan into action" said Jadin "if you think that corridor was hell than your mistaken because it's about to get a whole lot worse" said a dark shadow that was standing right beside the statue of cupid. (that was made of marble)

Jadin and Dan became frozen solid when the heard the strangers voice because it was then they realised that the two best fighters of the new monks were god no's were doing god no's what. Dan and Jadin were still a stiff as boards when the stranger stepped out of the shadow of the statue to reveal himself. He had short red hair and was wearing a black robe, toga thing(1) he was allot bigger and taller than Jadin and Dan put together and he looked like he could win in a fight against both of them without breaking a sweat. " this isn't going to end well" said Dan ""what was your first guess" replied Jadin

---------------------------------------------

May and Raimiko were in the secrete room, the shen gong wu wasn't in sight. The room was small, it had an old musty smell(2) like every room there, they could see a big alter I the distance, but a girl with blonde hair and green eyes with jeans and a t-shirt that said "die you little furry freaks". (review) May and Raimiko were in a fighting position. "how ever you are your going down" said Raimiko. "the name's Melissa, learn it, live it and love it, jackass(3)" said three guesses who(4) "if you're here for the shen gong wu your not going to get it" said May "oh know I was here for the beautiful scenery" said Melissa. "really, o.k. Rai lets go" said May how forgot her fighting position. "May, she was being sarcastic" said Raimiko "what's being sarcastic" asked May. As May pondered on what sarcasm was and Rai smacked his forehead, Melissa took her chance and threw a punch at Mays head. May was still thinking when Melissa's fist came at her. "May watch out" screamed Raimiko. "hue, what" said May as she caught Melissa's fist when it was inches from Mays face. "w.t.f" said Melissa. May then twisted Melissa's fist. "ow ow ow that hurts" wined Melissa who was in severe pain. "Were you lying when you said you were here for the scenery" asked May as she held Melissa in a Chinese burn kind of thing. "No shit Sherlock" answered Melissa. This was not a smart thing to say when someone has your arm in a Chinese burn, because this made May twist it more. "ow ow, o.k. sorry now let me go" said Melissa as she tried to get out of Mays grip. "mmm no, I don't think I'm going to do that" answered May "let me go now you f b" screamed Melissa "Rai start looking for the shen gong wu and I'll keep the Diva here busy" said May. "um alright" said Raimiko as he snapped back into reality because while May was twisting Melissa's arm he was just standing there watching in amazement. "you'll pay for this" said Melissa "sure we will" answered May (review the story) "you will, my mother is a very powerful woman" said Melissa "whatever gets you to sleep at night, b" replied Raimiko. "now if I was Cupid were would I hide a shen gong wu" said Raimiko to himself. "wait, I got it" shouted Raimiko as he ran up to the marble alter(5). He then began pushing the alter and it slowly started to move. When he had moved it the was a hole under it, with the Bow of the heart in it. When May saw it Melissa realised she had let her guard down. Melissa took her chance and broke out of Mays grip and dived over to the Shen gong wu, she grabbed it at the same time that Rai did. The bow of the heart then started to glow. "Melissa I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"hmm so the xiaolin temple has new monks. And I thought that only people that are strong and worthy are allowed train there. They must be going blind" sneered Chao. "shut up you ginger"(6) said Jadin. "I have a name weakling" said Chao. "What is it Ginger Mc ugly" commented Jadin "em Jay I don't think insulting him is a" said Dan but he was interrupted because Chao and Jadin where to busy with there slaging match(7) "its Chao young you looser" answered Chao."wait are you saying that your Chase and Wuya's kid" said Dan in a terrified voice "yeah and who are your parents Inbred and Pathetic" insulted Chao "well at least his parents aren't a 1500 year old witch with no powers and a 1500 year old dragon freak that's in love with cats" said Jadin (if there was a audience watching at that time they would have said he got served) "you'll pay for that one" said Chao who was know really pissed off "bring it on cheddar head" answered Jadin as both he and Chao got into fighting positions. The two then started fighting with the kicking, screaming, jumping, tripping, surprise attacks, weird fighting names (like repulse the monkey) and injuries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"alright loser name your game" said Melissa. "The game is Fan fiction, the one who writes the best story wins" said Raimiko. "I wager the fancy feet against your….. What shen gong wu do you have?" said Raimiko "I have the shard of lighting" answered Melissa "o.k. against your shard of lighting, wait how did you get the shard of lighting" asked Raimiko "I stole it, duh" said Melissa "fine, lets go xiaolin showdown" shouted the both of them.

-----------------------------------------

Dojo was outside the temple blissfully sunbathing "ah this is the life, hmm I wonder how the new monks are getting on" thought Dojo "meh I'll worry about that later right know its Dojo time"

-----------------------------------------

**Who won the fight between Chao, Jadin and Dan? Well I'm lazy so you decide if you review.**

(1) you know the episode were omi goes evil, well Chao's robe thing is like that except in Chao's size

(2) to me that smells like Christmas and yes I do associate smells with holidays and the old musty smell is the Christmas smell.

(3) I got that from the movie jaw breaker, god I love that movie

(4) whoever guesses the name wins a prize.

(5) almost every thing in the temple is marble

(6) in Ireland everyone insults ginger people like that.

(7) slagging is Irish slang for insulting


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **just to tell you I decided who is going to win the fight between Chao, Dan and Jaydin also as you can see I looked it up and Jaydin is actually spelt with a y. thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm to lazy to say who you are but you know your self and if you don't then just press the tiny little go button and review. anyway on with the fanfiction.

--------------------------------

While Jaydin and Chao were fighting Dan started to run, he didn't want to get the sht kicked into him but just as he got to the entrance to the hallway Chao came out of nowhere "your not getting away that easily" said Chao as he lifted Dan up by the back of the collar "mother" whimpered Dan.

Chao then started to punch Dan in the stomach rapidly. But then out of the blue Dan kicked Chao in the "special area" (family jewels is another word for it) "oh" said Chao in a very high pitched voice as he let go of Dan and fell to his knees then on his side, still holding the "damaged area"

"that's got to hurt" said Jaydin "I, I did it" said Dan "yeah, go Dan and…. Wait he's getting up… and he looks pretty mad…" said Jaydin as he and Dan were backing away slowly "I'm going to kill you two" said Chao "thanks a lot Dan" said Jaydin

-----------------------------------------

The showdown had started. Raimiko and Melissa where at to different sides of a ring. they both had a pen and paper. There was a huge computer in front of them, the computers screen would randomly choose something to write about, that word would then appear on the screen and Raimiko and Melissa have 10 minutes to write a story about the word (example: if the word was _the Simpson's' _they would have to write a fan fiction on _the_ _Simsons_) the computer would then decide which story was best. "GONG YI TAN PI" shouted Raimiko and Melissa. Suddenly the words _Top cat(1)_ came onto the screen "shutter" said Melissa and they both started writing.

**10 minutes later**…….. A huge buzzing nose came on and Melissa and Raimiko gave up there fan fiction stories to the computer which would take a two decide the winner. "soooooo what did you write about?" asked Rai "I'm not telling you anything you looser" replied Melissa "fine then be a b" snapped Rai "I thought good guys weren't supposed to curse" said Melissa "well you thought wrong" replied Rai "oh yeah well you….beep the computer had Finished picking the winner. "And the winner is (drum roll playing in the back round) "were did the drum roll come from?" asked May who was standing outside the ring the whole time "beats me" answered Melissa and Rai at the same time "jinx" said Melissa _"Damn"_ thought Rai. "the winner is Raimiko" announced the computer "WHAT, why did that geek win" asked Melissa in furry "because unlike you Raimiko's had a plot, yours just had what would happen if the Texas chain saw massacre happened in top cats ally" replied the computer.

After that everything went back to normal.

-----------------------------------------

Sorry that took me sooooooooooooooo long people, I was busy


End file.
